Come on, notice me Malchik Gay!
by rosykitten59
Summary: Meet Amy Rose! She's smart, pretty and lovable. She's just like any girl who's cute, attractive and mildly popular. Until a new kid comes and she suddenly finds herself head over heels for him! Just one problem: He's gay. And that's only half of her problems. Follow her and her crazy "adventures" as she (and another dude. Literally) try to win the affections of this poor kid!


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS IDEA. That's all. Warning: This does include some OOC (possibly.) and most likely a gay dude and a bi dude are involved with the plot, so if you're not into that...just turn back now. ^^;**

_Prologue: First Crush, First Day, you know same old same old_

_Sonic + Amy = EVERYTHING!~_

I giggled softly as I looked over the stupid little doodle thingy that I wrote on my scratch paper. Luckily for me, we weren't learning anything in AP Cal, so I didn't need to look back and forth at the board for once! Whoo! Well, lemme rephrase that, we weren't learning anything new per say...

Whatever, at least I didn't draw on my worksheet next to me again (which I did do before and DID get told off by the teacher for doing so...). That would be embarrassing.

"Amy! Hey, Amy! Earth to Pinky, are you there?! Jeez, please answer me when you get back," my best friend, Shade, whispered harshly to me. I sighed gently and glared at her. Of course, all she did was smirk, cause she obviously looked at my paper. And, judging from the glances my other bestie, Cream, was giving me, she probably did the same thing. What great friends I have, hm?

"What? Don't you see I'm trying to work," I questioned them in a whisper while putting an arm over the paper to cover the doodle. Honestly, all I need is the wrong person to SEE this and I could be HUMILIATED by EVERYONE! I sighed gently as I grabbed my pencil and attempted to work my problems out. Math is just gibberish to me really...I seriously believe it's the language of the aliens. If they even exist.

"Mhm, I see you 'working' ", Shade replied with a smirk and an extra emphasis on the word working that the amount of emphasis itself was, like over 9000? Heh. I felt my face turn a different color which obviously meant I was totally blushing, which isn't something I like to do in front of my friends. But of course being the stupid person that I am, I kept attempting to answer my problems and messing with my calculator just so we didn't have to talk.

Yet, Shade wasn't the person to mess around with or ignore.

Because right then, she scooted her chair all the way over to me from the other side of our table and squished me in between her and Cream, with both girls laughing quietly. How do they think that squishing me in between them wouldn't draw attention to them, let alone get them in trouble? But, then again, they are some of the smartest kids in the friggin class. I think they could get away with a lot of things.

"Amy, don't try to front," Shade exclaimed softly which caused me to blush deeper. "Me AND Cream seen your paper! Obviously whatever happened earlier made you feel like this about this new boy!"

Damn...they did know...wait, do you even know who the boy is? Or what I'm talking about? Let alone my NAME?! Oh my gosh, I'm such a horrible...talker? I guess?  
Anyways! My name's Amy Rose! I'm 15 ½ years old (yes...I'm a late bloomer. Damn September 23, please come soon!), about 5'2 feet tall, adores the color pink, and tons of cute boys! I'm also a junior at the best high school in our neighborhood, Mobius High! Yay! That's a little about me, and you'll get some more later.

Now on to the issue! You see, have you ever experienced that sappy 'Love at first sight' junk? You know, the stuff that is always portrayed in the freaking movies about how they 'Love each other once they saw each other' or whatever? Well...I often experience crushes a LOT (tons of cute boys! 8D Remember?) but I NEVER, EVER, NEVER EVER EVER NEVER EVER experienced love at first sight.

Until today of course. You saw that coming huh? Figures.  
**  
_ *Flashback!*_  
**_I sighed as I clicked my pink little bike into place with a groan. Uh, how I hate bike locks, they're a pain in the freaking BUTTHOLE! Of course, as I was thinking this horrible thought, someone no other than Sally Acorn and her crew of bitches drive up in, of course, her 'brand new convertible that her father bought her for her birthday'. Damn, do these rich girls ever get tired of being a stereotype? __Of course just as I was thinking that, she walks over and smirks in my face. Great. Just great..._

_"Hey Pinky Pie! Haven't seen you in a while. Aw, where's the rest of your pony crew," Sally smirked as she strolled, pretty calmly, over to me. Really Sally, My Little Pony? And they call ME lame._

_I didn't want to argue but my mouth...it sometimes had a mind of it's own. So I'm guessing you know what I decided to do then!_

_"Aw Sally, I'm so glad you asked! Maybe someday you could be as wholesome and child friendly AS us and maybe then I'll tell you a little more. Besides, isn't your own brother or something scared that you'll go on a sex-craving rampage in your very own house? Not cool sweetheart."_

_Wow, that was a lot to say...and of course Sally realized this too because she was staring at me, mouth agape and her face was totally red. If I had no self esteem, confidence or both I might've actually felt somewhat intimidated. Heh. Somewhat. But I didn't want to cause that much of a ruckus...so as Sally still had her face frozen in that ugly distorted expression, of course put my helmet away, made sure my bike was clicked and scurried right away like the cute little mouse I am!..._

_Until I ran into someone._

_"OW!"_

_That was the only thing you really heard us both say when I slammed straight into someone, of course making us both fall down in the process. Now I know I'm a clutz but that was a pretty bad fall. I mean, falling on your face takes skill but falling on your ass is just retarded and it hurts. A LOT._

_"Sorry...I didn't see you there," I murmured out the apology as I heard a light chuckle coming from the person I bumped into. No, I don't look forward when I'm running from Sally?! I look back to make sure the bitch isn't following me! _

_"It's alright. I'll live. Nothing's broken anyways," I heard the voice laugh which of course made me look at him (finally) just because...well he's laughing! I wanted to know what was so freaking funny! _

_That's when I saw him._

_He had this amazing light tan skin that was so flawless, in didn't make sense to be that perfect. Not to mention the fact that he was skinny...but fit! Like he had a runner's body...so his arms had a little muscle on them. Plus his hair was so DIFFERENT! In the sun, you could totally see a dark blue tint in it, obviously letting you know that his hair was BLUE! But it wasn't OBNOXIOUS either! It looked like it was his actual hair color! It was so cool! THEN, there were his eyes...they were this beautiful emerald green color which is way better than my ugly jade ones. His eyes actually sparkled and showed emotion! They were beautiful! I could just stare at them all day..._

_"HEY! Rose! You okay?"_

_Huh? Did he just yell at me...? OH MAI GOSH HE HAS A SEXY VOICE! Wait, disregard that, what did he just call me?_  
_"What...?" I stated, obviously confused and RUDELY awakened from the daydream I was having about a certain person...even though I was awakened by that person...did that make any sense at all? _

_The boy (or shall I say MAN) on the other hand, didn't mind at all, since he actually stood up first and after brushing himself off for a good five seconds, he held out his hand to me._  
_Damn hormones, you could get so many strange mental images._

_"Uh...Y-yeah, I'm good," I replied with an obvious blush plastered onto my face. I don't know if he minded at all though because he just looked at my face and chuckled softly...oh what if I'm turning him on?! Yes yes YES that would be-wait! I just met the dude and I'm worried about turning him on?! What does that even mean!_

_"Uh, I hope you don't take this the wrong way," I heard him begin (which interrupted my thoughts AGAIN btw!) slowly but sexily. "But, you think a LOT."_  
_That of course stopped my thoughts from going. Lord, don't TELL me he was a creepy sidekick like Silver, please, please, PLEASE..._

_"Takes one to know one," I replied back smugly with a smirk on my face. But the blush was still there. STOP IT FACE! Then again, I doubt that he really mind because then he laughed a little again. Whew, that's good._

_"You're pretty funny Rose! I like that. Anyways, what exactly were you running from?"_  
_I blushed again, of course, and smiled at him. Damn he's SO hot. "Well, it doesn't really matter-Hey wait a sec, how did you know to call me Rose?!" I think that was a little too defensive cause then he held his hands up and laughed a little._

_"Chill girl, I was just lookin at your hair color. I'm not a stalker or anything, kay? Besides, I just moved here, I'm not lookin for trouble yet." He then smirked and winked at me which made my heart flutter!~ "I gotta scout my surroundings, ya know? Anyways, since you obviously despise being called Rose, what CAN I call you so you won't give me that evil death glare again?"_

_I then blushed and messed with my fingers all girly and flirtatious like (is that possible...? I ask too many questions!) since he did seem like he wanted to be nice to me..._

_"U-um well...I'm Amelia Rose but I hate that name...so just call me Amy! Yeah! That's what everyone calls me anyways..." _

_He smiled again and then began chuckling. Jeez this dude sure likes to laugh...oh my gosh I think he likes me! No one ever likes me! Fangirl squeal! _  
_"Well," he began after a bit. "I really hate doing things that everyone else does...so how about I call ya Ames instead?" He then smirked a little and I'm so sure he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I mean, unless you'll still try and murder me for calling you something other than Amy."_

_Whoa, well that was unexpected. I blushed feverishly from embarrassment and just 'cause his voice is AMAZING when..._

_"AMY ROSE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?!" _

_Dude is today just not my day? I so wanted to go over there and sock Sally straight in her mouth...until I seen that Bunnie was with her. Good lord, that girl has insane strength! I should know: She beaten me up about 5 times when I was younger. _

_So after seeing that sight, I decided to give myself a little pep talk. I mean, it was just Sally, her crazy strong sidekick Bunnie and her evil second-in-command girl Nicole. I faced them plenty of times alone...then a few minutes later, I felt myself shaking and automatically latching my arm onto the dude who I just bumped into, as if I expected him to save me. But surprisingly (after he gave me a few strange looks), he followed my line of sight and...he put me behind him! Oh my GOSH he was trying to protect me from them?! Another fangirl squeal!_

_ Suddenly I heard the sound of heels clicking towards me...then a stop. After that there was a ton of whispers (even though they whisper pretty loud) and little girly giggles that were probably not going by unnoticed by Sonic...or me._

_ "Well hey there sexy. You must be new here yet I usually know if you are or not." I heard a little surge of giggle as I call it. Sonic on the other hand just sighed and rolled his eyes (how did i feel that, the world will never know). Hm, guess he was immune to their kind."_

_"Well hey there sexy. You must be new here yet I usually know if you are or not." I heard a little surge of giggle as I call it. _

_"I can see what you do every day."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Nothing, you probably just...flirt with every guy you see. Word of advice, it gets annoying." I then felt a rumble in this guy's chest like he was chuckling...dang he really likes to laugh! I giggled softly so the girls wouldn't hear me, but I doubt they were anyways. There were 'mumbles of unsureness' among them...meaning they must have actually felt intimidated by this guy!_

_Jeez if only he knew that meant girls would try to be on him twice as hard. _

_Sally (how did I know it was her you ask? Well I known Sally my whole life. She even breathes a certain way: short and light. Wow THAT statement made me sound like a gay stalker...) of course must have known this 'attraction' theory in females 'because she just kept on trying him! "Well I'll be sure to remember that when we meet again next time. I'll try a different approach Hi! I'm Sally Acorn the mayor's daughter!" She then held out a hand which made the girls make some noise again. Lord they are annoying!_

_I heard/felt him chuckle again, which this time it was happier than before. "The name's Sonic. Sonic Harrison since the little mayor's daughter wishes to be so precise."_

_Another giggle. This one came from Sally though and sounded flirtatious...? Oh no, PLEASE Sally, don't take him on the first day?! I really like him too! Thankfully Sonic didn't either seem to: A) Notice period or B) Care period. or C) both of the above!_

_"Oh! And by the way...did you see a little pink runt of a girl with PINK hair?" Runt? I'm a runt now? Well that's new. I felt my hands begin to shake as I feared that Sonic would give me away for the 'mayor's daughter'...I mean, what jerk wouldn't? She's basically royalty here. She's the richest out of us all and she gets the most privileges. Meaning access to almost everything around town! I bet shes the reason why stores have to close earlier too!  
_  
_"Nope. Never seen her."_

_Awkward silence._

_"Seriously?"_

_"Mhm."_

_Another awkward silence. Then Sally (after having a whisper conversation with her two minion-I mean bitches-I MEAN best friends! Hehe...) sighed gently and walked off toward the entrance of the building. Finally, no bruises first thing in the morning!_

_"Well you seem pretty happy there," I heard I voice say. I looked up to have my hero/savior to be looking at me with that signature smirk of his...Ahhh he's gorgeous._

_I blushed a little and tried to do Sally's signature hair flip (which failed miserably since I have curly edges...stupid hair!) so I could seem...idk mysterious? "Well you did stop me from getting beat up...why wouldn't I be happy?"_

_He chuckled again softly and leaned against a nearby tree. Which made him look 20 x's HOTTER._

_"You don't seem like the type to get beat up."_

_I don't know if that was a compliment or not but of course I just went along with it. "Well," I said while pointing at him. "You don't seem like the type with the name Harrison. And how come you never told me your name?" I smirked as he got this cute thinking look on his face. Aw I really have the hots for this guy!_

_"Uh...hm. Don't know. Well if it bothers you that much, how about we start over?"_

_I smiled at the mention of starting over...even though we literally just met anyways. "Sure. I would like you to forget that incident that just happened anyways..." I giggled a little and held my hand out. "Hello I'm Amelia Rose! But everyone calls me Amy anyways."_

_He smiled, took my hand and shook it. DANG his hands are WARM! "I'm Sonic Harrison. New guy, likes chili cheese dogs and is currently available for the taking." He winked and smirked gently. "If you know what I mean."_

_Wow this day is just FULL of surprises?! Was he hinting that he was available?! Whoa, maybe he does think I'm cute! Whoa Amy, stay cool...he'll notice (if he didn't already) that you're crazy about him..._

_"Did you really just say that?" I replied back with a giggle. He smiled and laughed a little. I don't know how many times I said this but he sure laughs a LOT!_

_"I don't know did I?" He asked with a chuckle which made me get all these weird butterflies in my tummy. But not the awkward butterflies when you feel nervous the ones that make you all tense and crap in front of the person you really really like? No? Apparently I'm an alien then. "Anyways...well I'm new and all and usually it's the girl who needs help but-" All of a sudden a buzz rang out of nowhere! Oh my gosh, please please please don't let it be my mom...I nervously reached into my pocket when I realized I didn't feel a buzz at all actually. Hm. How stupid of me._

_I heard a slight groan escape from Sonic's lips which made me look up to see his face forming into a frown. Weird, even though I just met him I felt this intense emotion coming from him...was he okay? Crap was it his girlfriend that was hitting him up? Oh crap, please don't be his girlfriend!_

_"Hey," I began timidly which made Sonic look up suddenly, relief filling his eyes. Hm. Strange. "Are you feeling okay? You looked all upset and weird and stuff for a sec..."_

_Sonic of course grinned again and put his phone away in his back pocket. Ooo, good idea, now it was a perfectly good reason to stare at his ass. Dang this can show you how obsessed I was getting with this boy I literally just met. He then rubbed the back of his neck nervously (in such a cute way!) which made me blush a little more._

_"Yeah I'm good. Guess that proposal of you showin' me around still stands huh?" He smiled once again and grabbed his bag. No no no, wait he was LEAVING?!_

_"Hey! I could walk you to class you know!" I_  
_exclaimed as I watched him get his stuff together. He just smiled and winked at me._

_"Nah. I think I'll manage. Hey I'll catch you later though right? I doubt that I'll be sitting with a group on my first day," he chuckled softly as he swung his bag onto his shoulder. Damn he is STRONG._

_"Aw...okay...well later Sonic."_

_"See ya Amy." Then with a smile and a wink, the new boy that I just developed a crush on was gone. I sighed deeply as I watched him leave, with his head deep in his phone again. I grasped my chest lightly, damn butterflies won't leave me alone! I sighed one more time before I adjusted my hair and clothes and picked up my bag. This was gonna be one interesting year._

**_*End of flashback!*_**

"Guys, is this really necessary? Please quit," I pleaded nicely as I began to button mash my calculadora (yes I took SOME Spanish?) so they wouldn't have to see my face. Cream giggled some more and pushed my shoulder gently. If she didn't only just turned 15 (she skipped a grade), I would've totally pushed her back.

"Amy! Please tell us! What did he do," she asked/exclaimed (wouldn't that be whispering excitedly?) as she finished the last problem on our worksheet. Damn this girl was smart.

I sighed and took a deep breath cause obviously I had to tell them...or I'll die from being harassed too much. "Look guys. All he did was help me out. And I really appreciated it. That's all. Alright?" Yes I know I left out a chunk of the story but that's a LOT of explaining and I really didn't feel like it. Obviously Shade wasn't having it cause she smirked widely and had this mysterious glint in her eye. Oh Lord no.

"So do I have to check my wife's virginity?~ I really wouldn't like it if that male that I DON'T know popped my baby's cherry." Oh my gosh she had to say that. I understand we have our "relationship" (apparently we had it since we were little. Shade is the man and I'm her wife. C'mon don't act like you never had your fake relationships) but did she had to say it IN CLASS in FRONT OF EVERYONE?!

"Shade," I whispered loudly to her with an apparent redness on my face. She just smirked and giggled. "How could you say-"

"Attention students," I heard the teacher exclaim suddenly. I turned my head around to find Ms. Fichter (weird name right?) smiling at this older boy with black hair or something...hm, he looked familiar. Suddenly he moved aside and...OH MY GOSH SONIC'S IN MY CLASS?!

"I would like you to meet our new student, uh..." She paused suddenly to look at his schedule, which gave me time to analyze his face. Yeah I couldn't miss those emerald green eyes anywhere. He makes my heart melt! I sighed lightly which of course made my friends giggle. Uh the nerds.

Suddenly, he looked my way and smiled! Really?! Fangirl squeal again for the third time today! Dang he is in the roll with my feels!

"Ah, I see, this is Sonic Harrison. He will be participating in our class with us for the rest of the year! Oh how fun!" She smiled and then greeted him by patting his back. "Welcome to the class! Choose wherever you like to sit, my treat!" Sonic smiled again and thanked her before looking back and saying something to that boy...jeez doesn't he look so familiar...? Even analyzing his face i could see something familiar-

"Hey, you okay?" Oh no was it really who i think it is? I bolted my head to the right to find...you know who. Sitting. Right. Next. To. Me.

And my besties were laughing their asses off. Some friends they are,

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine," I exclaimed nervously while twirling with a strand of my curly hair. He only smirked and shook his head. Maybe it's a good thing that I'm making him smile like that today?

"Good. Cause I ain't. Not gonna introduce me to your friends?"

I blushed even harder as I heard my friends' giggles rise even louder. "O-of course...let's start t-then." I first pointed to Cream, my little pigtailed friend who was really beginning to get on my nerves. Jeez she was so lucky I didn't pull her hair out! "This is Cream. She's only like 15."

Sonic smiled and happily shook Cream's hand as she told some embarrassing things about me. I was about to melt and disappear but he seemed fairly entertained. After that though, the real test came. I pointed to Shade, who was NOW pretending to do homework. "This is my best friend Shade. She's...uh yeah."

Suddenly she looked up with that evil death glare of hers. "Stay away from my wife you man whore." Cream shivered, I facepalmed but Sonic merely blinked. Shade lost her composure after this and died laughing, which in turn made Sonic laugh too!

Please, if my friends act like freaks around this boy, imagine my relatives. This was gonna be one hell of an interesting year.  
+++++++

I groaned slightly as I felt a buzz in my pocket. Damn, is he REALLY gonna hit me up all day? I sighed gently and looked around cautiously before gently pulling out my iPhone. After unlocking it and going to my messages, I felt my whole body enrage.

Hey, r u gonna be mad at me forever? I said sorry ya know :( I know you said it was over but please not yet. I NEEDZ YOU!

Whoa, who cut off his dick? I sighed gently and took a couple of deep breaths. "Why would I want to go back to him? It's not like it was the first time..."

And it wasn't! Bingo! Me and my boyfriend, Jet Hawkins, have been off and on for a while now. He claims he loves me or whatever the hell runs through that dumb small ass mind of his and yet he spends his time arguing with me about how I beat him at everything or how fast I am AND how I considerably beat him at everything BECAUSE of how fast I am. Then he wants to whine when I don't fucking approve of him thieving around and stealing things like diamonds from people as "my gift".

But that isn't it.

Few days ago, I go to his house just to say hey (I do that every once in awhile to people. What can I say, I'm unpredictable!) and guess what I find him doing?

It's the classic "screw someone else senseless" gag that happens to every relationship if you don't let them tap that when they want! Sorry for being a virgin. Good thing too, 'cause I had NO IDEA where that dick had been!

I kinda figured he'd do it eventually, he was a slut. I just didn't expect him to have a freaking THREE WAY with that ugly bitch WAVE and let's not get STARTED on Storm.

I cringed gently at the thought, since it WAS a weird scene. Yet mildly attractive...

"Uh, Sonic STOP! Stop it," I screamed to no one in particular as I smacked myself in the face about a good three times. I had to though, it calms me down a bit. I may be chill and laid back majority of the time, but whenever my adrenaline went crazy and I couldn't run, my emotions could get CRAZY. And I didn't need that stress on me since I was just starting here.

My parents moved me, my little bros (Manic and Tails. Tails is adopted but I still treat him the same as my blood) and my older sis (Sonia. She's about 18 years old and a crazy ass partier. She usually could be found tapping some ass in her room on Fridays which is ANNOYING for those who like to SLEEP without nightmares of some dude getting some from his SISTER!) into this new neighborhood a few days ago because they claimed they wanted us to "start fresh" or some other bull.

The real reason is that they moved had somethin to do with their jobs most likely but hey, why should I complain? Anyways I don't think I could've been any happier, since that meant I could get away from Jet (I heard he could get crazy stalkerish) and some of my other exes I had in the past who still drop to their knees and cry when they see me walk my ass on by. Plus I think my parents really wanted me to get over this phase I was going through...? It's nothing big it's just...well I guess since I find myself attracted to GUYS moreover than girls but I would still...ah what the hell.

I guess I'm gay.

I mean it's a LONG story but for right now, all I CAN say is: I find guys more sexually appealing than girls! I just do! The other stuff I'll get more into later but yeah, that's basically it...yeesh I hope no one's pissed cause I really don't wanna have to start singing that dumbass Chris Brown song. Hell no.

Well, back to my parents. Due to this whole "phase", they get weirded out by certain things. Now don't get me wrong, I'm NOT flamboyant or anything like that. I play sports so much it's like I'm on something and I'm barely home. Plus, I do NOT have a sissy voice. It's the fact that I act like a normal guy BUT I'm ATTRACTED to guys that creeps them out. They're extremely homophobic, but I'm their little golden boy, so they don't HATE me. I think they don't anyways. So when I DO bring my boyfriends over, they often give me weird looks and they will actually let me be in my room WITH my door closed if it comes to me making out with him. Hm. Maybe they do kinda dislike me...

Suddenly I felt my phone buzz again, and even though I REALLY didn't want to read anymore of Jet's whining, I sighed audibly and took out my phone.

Thankfully, it was just a text from my bestie Mina. Ah Mina, sometimes I REALLY don't know what I'd do without you.

Hey Sonikku!~ I hope you're doing okay for your first day, because Jet is still here complaining about you. Yeesh, you're such a CHARM. -_- I'm kidding! ;P Anyways, you better tell me EVERYTHING cause I want to know it all. Plus I may come and see you this weekend?!~ What what?!~

I smiled and chuckled a little while putting my phone back in my pocket. Mina was always so giddy and happy and I loved that about her. Please, the last time I seen her UNHAPPY I nearly died myself since it was because her mom was diagnosed with cancer. But that was in like 6th grade and she actually recovered from it. Well I meant her mom but yeah Mina recovered from her sadness too!

Of course, as I was putting my stuff away, I bumped into someone. Damn, second time today! Earlier it was some pink haired chick. She seemed really nice but could whip your ass if you pissed her off. Better make sure not to do that.

"What the hell idiot, can't you see where the fuck you're goin-oh." That oh of course made me look up in surprise. And DAMN I can't believe what I seen!

It was this boy who was about a few inches taller than me (I'm only like 5'10...he's like 6 feet.) and was very tanned and toned. He had some shaggy wavy black hair with a few red streaks all in his hair and he had these PIERCING red eyes that REALLY set me off.

Damn he was SO FINE. And I'm not really into emo kids. But I wanted that one SO BADLY.

I'm so sure he think he knew I was into him cause the next breath he smirked and got so close to me, I PROMISE I was gonna die cause my heart was RACING!

"Like what you see?" That smug ass jerk. Yet I really liked that.

"I guess you can say that...but you're not really my type."

"Well I really doubt that since you're looking at me like I'm a piece of eye candy. If you wanted some gorgeous, you should've just asked." Suddenly, I was against the wall with this guy pinning me against it, with him inches away from my face. I felt like I was going to die, like those crazy girls with their crushes and stuff? YES, I TOTALLY felt like them right now! But I couldn't let this dude figure this out about me, he'll probably think I'm an easy catch. So I had to try and calm that annoying blush on my face and speak to him. Damn those sexy eyes of his, I felt like I was melting. And I'm not into being the so called "chick" or "girlfriend" or less dominant one in the relationship, but for some reason, he was really beginning to change my mind.

"Well? You want some?" Ah, his voice was so amazing and his face was getting so clooooose...Sonic STOP IT you're LOSING IT!

I took a deep breath and pushed him back gently, getting a surprised look from him. The look on his face made me smile kind of and look at him for once without a blush on my face. Jeez, it always has to be the sexy mysterious emo ones. Why! Dang i sound so...I don't know hypocritical right now. Something around there.

"Uh...look, I just got out of this whole relationship thing and-"

"Ah so you were trying to catch a glimpse of my ass." I blushed hard at that remark. I mean was I really doing that? He chuckled a little and smiled at me. "I did too, you know, just got out the whole relationship thing." My eyes widened a little since he didn't look like the type of guy who would...I don't know break off a relationship...he looked like a heartbreaker. And even though I ain't into love and all that crap, I rather not get into shit only on my first day.

So I smiled a little then responded, "Good. Then you could understand what I'm going through. Hey can you show me this...uh...I don't know, her name's Ms. Fitcher or something?" The other boy walked over to me and took my schedule gently, making our hands brush. Hm, wonder if he seen the cold chill I just had because of him.

"Ah, so you are new," He answered with a mysterious glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. Damn why did he have to be so sexy. "And yeah I know Ms. Fichter, she's my 7th period." He then smirked and nudged my shoulder. "Better watch out though, I hear she can get real naughty if you get on her bad side." Suddenly the boy licked his lips, and led me to class. But this time I watched his ass move the whole way.

When I got there, I had no clue what had happened, since I was...lost in my own world and bumped into the guy who was leading me to her class. He was busy talking quietly to the teacher, probably trying to get me inside her class. Suddenly I felt a buzz in my pocket. I groaned lightly and looked at it a little, just enough to make me roll my eyes and shove it back. Please Jet is such a whiner. Now if he starts calling me now, that's when issues start happening.

"...ah, I see, this is Sonic Harrison. He will be participating in our class with us for the rest of the year! Oh how fun!" She smiled and then greeted him by patting his back. "Welcome to the class! Choose wherever you like to sit, my treat!" The teacher happily exclaimed after a few minutes. I smiled a little and brushed past the teacher (and the hot dude) to look around. I didn't feel like sitting alone today...but people get freaked out if new kids just started talking to them, no matter how friendly you are. Suddenly I saw that Amy girl. Awesome, I do have someone to chat with! I walked over to the seat and sat right next to her...just to see her zone out? Weird. "Hey, you okay?" I asked her nervously. Her friends on the other other hand were laughing their asses off, which made me smile. Maybe she was playing a trick on me.

Suddenly she shook her head and smiled nervously at me. Then she started twirling her hair with her finger. Aw, how cute, if only I was into girls! "Um yeah...I'm fine!" I shook my head and smirked at her. She was entertaining, I could use a friend like her. Especially since Mina will dog on me if I didn't make any. I looked up real fast to find that the hot dude was gone sadly...but I can't let her detect that, what if she's homophobic?! Then Mina would be mad at me for sure.

"Good. Cause I ain't. Not gonna introduce me to your friends," I asked her, laughing at myself a bit as she got all flustered.

Jeez, I wonder if acted like that with that hot dude. Hm, maybe I am the chick in the relationship.

**Alrighty then! First chapter of hopefully a great story! I came up with the idea from the song Malchik Gay by TATU, which I so happened to be listening to one day. If you look it up and listen to it, trust me you'll get it!~ Anyways this really my first official Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic so I'm open to ideas. Yes I know the story is probably OOC (dur it's in a flipping alternate universe. Please would Sonic really be on Shadow in reality? Highly doubt it) but it's fanfiction honestly. But I WILL try my best to keep it cool~ But come on, in a fanfic like this? ah HA! :3 Anyways I'm a major major MAJOR Sonic fangirl and my fav couples are SonicxShads and/or Ames (hints the reason why I added them both in) so yeah. SO! Here's the big question: should I continue or quit? Reviews say all (or PMS. Don't care) so please tell if you care or if you just wanna be helpful. Done with the rambling. Kitti out.**


End file.
